Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey is a mash-up featured in Journey, the twenty-second and final episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, and Rachel. This song marks the second part of the New Directions' Journey Medley at Regionals, which follows Finn and Rachel's rendition of Faithfully and after this number, their set list ends with Don't Stop Believin'. It is also the seventh and final mash-up of season one. It is a mash-up of Journey's Any Way You Want It and Lovin',Touchin', Squeezin' from their albums Departure and Evolution, respectively. Lyrics Rachel with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it Finn: She loves to laugh She loves to sing Finn and Kurt: She loves everything Finn: She loves to move She loves to groove Finn and Kurt: She loves the lovin' things Rachel (New Directions Girls): It won't be long, yeah 'Til you're alone When your love (Mercedes: Lover) (Love) Oh he hasn't come home (Oh) (Mercedes: Oo Woah) 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: Lovin') (Lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes: Touchin') (Touchin') Rachel and Mercedes: He's squeezin' Rachel and Finn: Another (Mercedes: Another!) Rachel, Artie and Finn with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (New Directions: Any way you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (New Directions: Oh) Finn with New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone I never knew What good love could do Finn and Rachel: Oooh then we touched Then we sang About the lovin' things Rachel: 'Cause she's lovin' (Mercedes: 'Lovin') ('New Directions Girls: Lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes: Touchin') (New Direction Girls: Touchin') Rachel and Mercedes: He's squeezin' Rachel and Finn: Another (Rachel: Yeah!) (Mercedes: Another!) Rachel, Finn and Artie with New Directions: Anyway you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (New Directions: Anyway you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (New Directions: Oh) Finn with New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: (Rachel: He said!) Any way you want it (Rachel: Ooh!) That's the way you need it (Rachel: Yeah yeah!) Rachel, Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Ooh (Mercedes: Yeah ooh) Finn with New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!) Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na (Mercedes: Yeah yeah) Na-na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!) Rachel with New Directions: Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na-na) That's the way you need it (Finn: Na-na, na-na, na) Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na; Na-na, na-na, na-na) (Mercedes: '''Ooh) '''Rachel with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Trivia *This is the second of six mashups in which both songs are from the same artist, the others being: Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna, I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Daryl Hall & John Oates, Rumor Has It/Someone Like You by Adele, Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran and Nasty/Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson. *The original version of Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' is first heard in the Pilot, during Finn's flashback with Darren, while they are spraying the lawn green as Finn speaks about singing. *This is the last mash-up of Season One. Gallery 39434_172948976079286_158088664231984_363017_262562_n.jpg 733526_1306884033161_full.jpg anyway2.png Na_Na_Na.jpg Any Way You Want Ithjhj.jpg AYWIPuck.jpg AYWIFaberry.jpg AYWIGirls.jpg AYWIBrittany.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-15h30m21s222.png tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto14_r2_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto1_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner